Electronic devices in a premises that monitor safety, security, climate control, etc., are often mounted on walls in the premises and require power. Users typically prefer not to run wires to the devices from outlets for power. However, if batteries are used to power the devices, the user must periodically change the batteries. In some circumstances a device may be nonfunctional during a critical time due to lack of power from a dead battery that has not yet been changed. If, instead of batteries, a custom power delivery system is used involving splicing wires behind walls to power the devices, then professional installation is often required, which can be expensive for the user.
BRIEF SUMMARY
According to an embodiment of the disclosed subject matter, an electronic device including a housing having a back surface, includes a rechargeable battery, a capacitor, an inductor coil connected to the capacitor, the inductor coil being disposed around an axis oriented perpendicular to the back surface, a rectifier circuit connected to the inductor coil to output a direct current (DC), a DC-DC converter connected to the rectifier circuit, configured to trickle charge the battery with current received from the rectifier circuit, a test load switchably connected to the DC-DC converter, and a feedback circuit configured to detect a voltage level of the test load and provide an indication of the voltage level.
According to another embodiment of the disclosed subject matter, a method of inductive charging an electronic device using powerlines disposed in a premises, includes detecting, with the electronic device, a magnetic field generated by current in a powerline within a wall of the premises at a first location, determining a power generation level that the electronic device can achieve from inductive charging at the first location, moving the electronic device to a second location, providing, while the electronic device is moving, feedback indicating a level of power generation achievable via induction from the powerline, attaching the electronic device to the wall at a position on the wall where the indicated level of power generation is above a threshold value, and trickle-charging a rechargeable battery in the device using an inductive charging power circuit disposed in the electronic device.
According to an embodiment of the disclosed subject matter, means for inductive charging an electronic device using powerlines disposed in a premises, including detecting, with the electronic device, a magnetic field generated by current in a powerline within a wall of the premises at a first location, determining a power generation level that the electronic device can achieve from inductive charging at the first location, moving the electronic device to a second location, providing, while the electronic device is moving, feedback indicating a level of power generation achievable via induction from the powerline, attaching the electronic device to the wall at a position on the wall where the indicated level of power generation is above a threshold value, and trickle-charging a rechargeable battery in the device using an inductive charging power circuit disposed in the electronic device are provided.
Additional features, advantages, and embodiments of the disclosed subject matter may be set forth or apparent from consideration of the following detailed description, drawings, and claims. Moreover, it is to be understood that both the foregoing summary and the following detailed description are illustrative and are intended to provide further explanation without limiting the scope of the claims.